


Tied Up in You

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn’t know he needed this until he walked in and saw the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s entry had to be 500 words or less, and what I turned in was. However, it wasn’t the whole story. I probably left about half on it on the cutting room floor, as it were. I really hate doing that so I’ve cleaned up the longer version and that’s what I’m sharing with you fine folks. 
> 
> Also, I think this is the very first time I’ve attempted a full on, penetrative sex scene between two men. Hopefully I didn’t botch it up too badly.

Danny moaned as Steve thrust deep. He wrapped his leg higher around his partner’s back and pulled him closer. He tried to reach out, wanting desperately to _touch_ or, at the very least, to remove the cloth from around his eyes so that he could see Steve’s face as he fucked him.

Steve’s chuckle was dark and the sound did wicked things to Danny. Danny pulled at his restraints again and growled in frustration when the knots held fast. Whatever he’s been tied down it, it wasn’t going anywhere.

Danny hadn’t realized that this was exactly what he needed until he walked into the bedroom that evening and saw the ropes. He paused right next to the bed and took a deep breath in anticipation, reaching up to loosen his tie. Steve’s hands on his stopped him, and he leaned back, melting into the strong chest behind him.

“It’s been a long week, baby,” Steve breathed into Danny’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Danny nodded faintly and dropped his hands. He stiffened, though, when Steve pulled the loop of his tie up as far as his eyes and then stopped and tightened the knot. “Steve?” Danny said, surprised. This was new. “What?”

“Shhhhh,” Steve soothed, starting to unbutton Danny’s shirt. “Trust me. I’ll stop if it gets too much. Just…let me do this for you. Please?”

Danny considered for a moment. Everything they’d done had been amazing, even the things Steve liked to spring on him. This was just the brief loss of his sight, right? Trust was never a question. “All right.”

Steve nuzzled the nape of Danny’s neck and continued to undress him, kissing and caressing as he went. By the time he was naked, Danny was fully hard and all of Steve’s tender touches had washed away the tension of the day. Steve gently guided him to the bed, laying him back, and tying his hand above his head. 

The warmth of Steve’s body left him, and he heard the rustle of cloth as Steve undressed. The bed dipped, and Danny waited. Danny couldn’t anticipate where or when Steve would touch him, and he shivered at the brush of lips on his Adam’s apple or the drag of nails down his side. 

Danny shivered when he felt warm breath on the sensitive skin at the top of his thigh and writhed when Steve ran his tongue over it. Warm, wet kisses trailed down one thigh and up the other, and Danny tensed when wet fingers traced over and then breached his hole. Steve’s finger dragged in and out frustratingly slowly. Danny groaned and arched his back, desperate for more.

“Do it, Steven,” he gasped. “That’s enough. Just -- you. Now.”

He heard Steve moan and the finger withdrew. Then the blunt tip of Steve’s cock was right _there_ , and Danny moaned as Steve thrust deep. Steve stretched out over Danny and quickly set a hard, fast rhythm, Danny’s untouched cock rubbing deliciously between them.

It wasn’t long before Steve’s steady pace faltered, and Danny knew he was close. Digging his heels in to the small of Steve’s back, Danny pulled him closer, deeper; and suddenly Steve stiffened above him, growling long and low before collapsing. He panted in Danny’s ear, then lifted up and planted a line of biting kisses down Danny’s chest and stomach until he reached his straining erection. 

Danny felt a soft kiss against the tip and though for sure the torture was going to continue, that Steve was going to be slow and tender. He was sorely mistaken. In the next instant, Steve swallowed him to the root, sucking hard and doing things with his tongue that Danny was sure were illegal. Danny’s orgasm hit hard and he spent himself down Steve’s throat, his lover’s name a sharp cry on his lips. 

They lay there for a few moments, sated and spent. Steve reached up, removed the blindfold, and untied Danny’s hands, rubbing out the pins and needles. A corner of the sheet made short work of the mess between them.

Steve curled around Danny, tucking him in close. Danny snuggled into the warmth of his lover and let the quiet beat of Steve’s heart lull him to sleep.


End file.
